black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Boombayah
Boombayah (hangul:붐바야; romanização: bumbaya) é uma música do grupo sul-coreano formado pela YG Entretenimento, BLACKPINK. O single e seu clipe foram liberados em 8 de agosto de 2016, fazendo parte do álbum de estreia do grupo, Square One. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (36.2 segundos) - 29.3% # (31.0 segundos) - 25.1% # (29.3 segundos) - 23.7% # (27.1 segundos) - 31.9% Letras |-|Romanização= BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH oppa YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo Let’s go, let’s go oneuleun maen jeongsin ttawin beorigo haneuleul neomeoseo olla gal geoya kkeuteul moreuge ppalli dalligo sipeo Let’s go, let’s go |-|Hangul= BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Been a bad girl, I know I am And I’m so hot, I need a fan I don’t want a boy, I need a man Click-clack Badda bing badda boom 문을 박차면 모두 날 바라봄 굳이 애써 노력 안 해도 모든 남자들은 코피가 팡팡팡 팡팡 파라파라 팡팡팡 지금 날 위한 축배를 짠짠짠 Hands up 내 손엔 Bottle full o’ henny 네가 말로만 듣던 걔가 나야 Jennie 춤추는 불빛은 날 감싸고 도네 Black to the pink 어디서든 특별해 Oh yes 쳐다 보든 말든 I wanna dance Like 따라다라단딴 따라다라단딴 뚜두룹바우 좋아 이 분위기가 좋아 좋아 난 지금 네가 좋아 정말 반했어 오늘 밤 너와 춤추고 싶어 BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH BLACKPINK in your area 이제 달려야지 뭘 어떡해 난 철 없어 겁 없어 Man Middle finger up, F U pay me 90s baby, I pump up the jam 달려봐 달려봐 오빠야 LAMBO 오늘은 너와 나 젊음을 GAMBLE 감히 날 막지마 혹시나 누가 날 막아도 I’m gonna go brrrr RAMBO 네 손이 내 허리를 감싸고 도네 Front to my back 내 몸매는 특별해 Oh yes 네 눈빛은 I know you wanna touch Like touch touch touch Touch 뚜두룹바우 좋아 이 분위기가 좋아 좋아 난 지금 네가 좋아 정말 멋있어 오늘 밤 너와 춤추고 싶어 BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOM BOOM BA 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH 오빠 YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH BOOM BOOM BA BOOMBAYAH 오늘은 맨 정신 따윈 버리고 하늘을 넘어서 올라 갈 거야 끝을 모르게 빨리 달리고 싶어 Let’s go, let’s go 오늘은 맨 정신 따윈 버리고 하늘을 넘어서 올라 갈 거야 끝을 모르게 빨리 달리고 싶어 Let’s go, let’s go |-|Tradução= Blackpink em sua área Blackpink em sua área Fui uma garota má, eu sei que sou E eu sou tão quente, preciso de um ventilador Eu não quero um garoto, eu preciso de um homem Click-clack Badda bing badda boom Quando eu entro pela porta, todos olham para mim Mesmo que eu nem faça esforço Todos ficam com o nariz sangrando, pangpangpang Pangpang parapara pangpangpang Um brinde a mim agora, clink, clink, clink Mãos para o alto, na minha mão tem Uma garrafa cheia de Hennessy A garota que você sempre ouviu falar sou eu, Jennie A luz dançante me envolve Do preto ao rosa Onde quer que eu esteja, sou especial, oh sim Não me importa se você me olha ou não, eu quero dançar Tipo ttaradaradanttan Ttaradaradanttan ttudurubbau Eu gosto, eu gosto dessa atmosfera Eu gosto, eu gosto de você Estou me apaixonando por você esta noite Eu quero dançar com você Boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boom boom ba (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boombayah Blackpink na sua área Tenho que fugir, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu sou imatura, não tenho medo, cara Dedo do meio para cima, foda-se, me pague Anos 90, baby, eu arraso nesse ritmo Corra, corra, oppa, de Lamborghini Hoje, você e eu apostaremos contra a juventude Não ouse me parar, e se que alguém tentar Eu vou brrrr me irritar Suas mãos envolvem minha cintura Da frente às minhas costas Meu corpo é especial, oh sim Seus olhos dizem, eu sei que você quer tocar Tipo tocar, tocar, tocar Tocar ttudurubbau Eu gosto, eu gosto dessa atmosfera Eu gosto, eu gosto de você Estou me apaixonando por você esta noite Eu quero dançar com você Boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah boombayah Yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boom boom ba (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah (oppa!) Yah yah yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah Yah yah yah yah yah yah yah Boom boom ba Boombayah Não vamos ficar sóbrios hoje Ficaremos mais altos que o céu Eu quero ir rápido, sem saber o fim Vamos, vamos Não vamos ficar sóbrios hoje Ficaremos mais altos que o céu Eu quero ir rápido, sem saber o fim Vamos, vamos Desempenho nas paradas Semanais Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK - '붐바야'(BOOMBAYAH) M V BLACKPINK - '붐바야(BOOMBAYAH)' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO BLACKPINK - '붐바야(BOOMBAYAH)' 0814 SBS Inkigayo Curiosidades *O videoclipe foi dirigido por Seo Hyun-seung. *O videoclipe de Boombayah foi a primeira música do BLACKPINK a atingir 100 milhões de visualizações e 1 milhão de curtidas no Youtube. *O videoclipe de Boombayah foi o videoclipe K-pop mais visto no mês de agosto de 2016. *O videoclipe do Boombayah é um dos videoclipes mais rápidos do K-pop a atingir 150 milhões de visualizações. *É a música de estréia mais vista na história do K-Pop. *É o segundo videoclipe do grupo no Youtube. *A música era originalmente chamada de "My Love", mas depois foi alterada. *Para performances ao vivo, as letras "Middle finger up F U pay me" foram alteradas para "Racks on racks I'm flexing crazy" para tornar a música mais amigável para o público mais jovem. *Boombayah atingiu 300 milhões de visualizações em 8 de abril de 2018 (1 ano e 8 meses desde que foi publicado). Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles coreanos Categoria:Lançadas em 2016 Categoria:BLACKPINK Categoria:Square One